A Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Oxalate has been approved for June 9-13, 1986 at Kimball Union Academy, New Hampshire. The Conference will comprehend the physical and biological aspects of calcium oxalate with regard to soils, fungi, bacteria, plants, invertebrates and vertebrates, especially man. Soil, fungal, bacterial and plant calcium oxalate have significant impact on calcium oxalate stone disease in man via man's diet. Invertebrates offer the only small animal models of spontaneous calcium oxalate urolithiasis. Because about 10% of the human population experiences urolithiasis, the study of calcium oxalate in vertebrates and man will remain a priority health issue until a highly effective, simple, inexpensive prophylaxis of calcium oxalate urolithiasis is developed. It is hoped that the first Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Oxalate will be followed biennially at least until the problem of calcium oxalate urolithiasis in man is solved. Research in congenital oxalosis will also be enhanced by this meeting.